


Room Painting

by duckfuck



Series: + SUPREME DAYS + [11]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, that's all this has
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckfuck/pseuds/duckfuck
Summary: the title says it all ;)





	Room Painting

**Author's Note:**

> again, my friend had good ideas so i wrote them.

James and Aleksandr were painting the walls of their bedroom. The old color was getting boring - it was a darkish shade of green. The new one would be dark red, matching the furniture just perfectly. And giving off good vibes during steamy nights.

Before they began painting, they made sure to clear wall and other furniture away, also covering the bed and move it away from the wall.

James liked to play with Aleks. Tease him and joke around. He loved him but sometimes it was fun to tease Aleksandr. This time, Aleks had chosen to wear his stupid brown pants again which kinda annoyed James. They were a tad bit baggy and James quite didn't see that nice ass of the young Russian. He'd whistle everytime Aleks bent over to get something and laugh at his lover.

James got an idea. He walked next to Aleks, who was painting the wall where the bed was against.

"Hey." James said and admired Aleks.

"Hi. Shouldn't you be painting?" the young one asked. James let out a small chuckle.

"I guess I should." he said with a smirk and bent down a bit to dip his hand into the dark red paint and quickly smacking Aleks' ass. He quickly backed away when Aleks screamed and began laughing loudly.

"JAMES! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Aleksandr yelled and turned around to look at James.

James kept laughing and wheezing. "That's what you fucking get for wearing your dumb brown pants!"

"I'm gonna fucking kill you, James."

"Awe babe, you wouldn't do it because you love me." James smiled.

Aleksandr smirked. "You're not getting a piece of this fine Russian ass for a week."

"What?! No fair, Aleks!"

"That's what you get for ruining my good pants!"

 


End file.
